Rare Hunters arc
The 'Rare Hunters '''arc is the second arc in the anime, ''Spirit Chi Warriors!. It succeeds the Dragon Riders arc. This arc includes Yugi Typhoon and the Spirit Chi Warriors as they must take on the entire Rare Hunters organization first hand. In addition, they come face to face with the "greatest team in the world," the Femme Fatals. As well as Saharu Ishida's dealing with his past enrollment as a Rare Hunter. Introduction After the defeat of the Dragon Riders, Kai Szasazu becomes an unsteady member of the Spirit Chi Warriors. After Calypso's instructions to head to Gatokage, the Chi Warriors run into the Rare Hunters again, where they have taken their goal, and put it on a much larger scale. With the struggle to defeat the Rare Hunters coming underway, the Femme Fatals surfaces, as not only rivals of the Chi Warriors, but as female counterparts as well! Synopsis Write the first section of your page here. Battles Feature *Yugi Typhoon vs. Bishop Mizaki *Yugi Typhoon vs. Rare Hunter Konan *Saharu Ishida vs. Rare Hunter Kozack *Laxus Kanari vs. Cremol (Clone) *Laxus Kanari vs. Cremol Sajikame *Masai Rokuba vs. Sissila Kuran *Yugi Typhoon vs. Rare Hunter Gaita *Saharu Ishida vs. Rare Hunter Ragarok *Kai Szasazu vs. Rare Hunter Gaita *Yugi Typhoon vs. Mistral Yabuyate *Yugi Typhoon vs. Zola Hagane *Laxus Kanari vs. Vulkna Eitamaku *Laxus Kanari vs. Ramses Waput *Saharu Ishida vs. Rildo Van Schroeder *Yugi Typhoon vs. Janouchi Kiko *Saharu Ishida vs. Mistral Yabuyate *Masai Rokuba vs. Krystal Diamond *Kai Szasazu vs. Absol Utagami *Kai Szasazu vs. Zola Hagane *Masai Rokuba & Kairi Yumatake vs. Rare Hunter Konami *Laxus Kanari vs. Rare Hunter Konami *Yugi Typhoon vs. Rare Hunter Minions *Yugi Typhoon vs. Rare Hunter Gruis *Zola Hagane vs. Abassi Tamuto *Yugi Typhoon vs. Abassi Tamuto *Saharu Ishida vs. Cremo Sajikame *Yugi Typhoon vs. Rare Hunter Konan *Absol Utagami vs. Rare Hunter Gruis *Saharu Ishida & Masai Rokuba vs. Rare Hunter Kozack *Yugi Typhoon vs. Zola Hagane *Saharu Ishida vs. Mistral Yabuyate *Masai Rokuba vs. Krystal Diamond *Kai Szasazu vs. Absol Utagami *Laxus Kanari vs. Vulkna Eitamaku *Yugi Typhoon vs. Zola Hagane *Kairi Yumatake vs. Rare Hunter Kozack *Masai Rokuba vs. Rare Hunter Osai *Laxus Kanari vs. Sissila Kuran *Kai Szasazu vs. Rare Hunter Ragnarok *Saharu Ishida vs. Rare Hunter Ragnarok *Yugi Typhoon vs. Abassi Tamuto Episode List Rare Hunters arc (48 episodes) *Arc of Fire: His Name is Bishop *The Downfall of Gatokage!! *The Showdown *Final Destination *The Almighty Part IV *The Lightning Storm: Laxus' New Move *Cremol's Frightful Attack: Laxus Falls! *Secret Power: The Water Tycoon *Masai's Greatest Downfall! *128 Points of Divinity *Day of the Dragoon *Days of the Past *Excessive Power *A Decision of Fate: Kai's Choice *Revenge of the Sea: Kai's Unearthly Attack! *Great Torrent Waterfall!! *Female Fury: Enter the Femme Fatals *The World's Strongest Team *Journey of a Thousand Miles *Let the Games Begin! *Preliminary Peril *Yugi's Dragon Blade Tornado *Wrong Way: Another Road *The Challenge *Shards of Ice: Ice Dart Attack! *Psychic Showdown: No Victor?! *Rivalry Between The Best!! *The Almighty Part V *Divine Shockwaves: Konami's Assault! *The Almighty Part VI *Death of a Hero *Burning Star: Enter the Flame Saber! *Saharu Strikes Back *A Terror of Two: The Rare Hunters True Power *Fire Power *My Enemy is My Friend *Unbalanced Power *Super Wave: Fight Water with Firepower!! *Breaking the Ice! *Absol's Tactics: A Meditative Battle *Yugi Foils: Kai's Infinite Torrent Wave *Spiral Lightning! *Dragon Sense *Keep the Chance Alive *Village Besieged: The Rare Hunters End! *Ragnarok's Last Stand *Powers of Hell: Abassi Leads *He Who Erases Life Trivia Category:Arcs Category:Spirit Chi Warriors!